dawnpickglitterglenfandomcom-20200214-history
Falcata (Dawnpick)
Falcata is a white-coated, red-maned pegasus mare soldier in Dawnpick. She is the wife of Glaive, the adoptive sister of Friesden, and the mother of twin alicorns Balisong and Falchion. She arrived to the fledgeling mining village roughly two years after its foundation, putting her skills with the axe to use in the militia. Notable attributes of hers include a love for flying (the faster the better), a somewhat fiery temper and excellent musical ability. Her cutie mark is a simple sword. Background Born in Coupledye, the capital city of the pony nation The Meandering Gloss, Falcata and her family lived a comfortable, middle-class life. Her mother, Cirra, was a pegasus courier who spent much of Falcata's foalhood away from home on one errand or another. As such, Falcata was never as close to her as she was to her father, Zweihander. Though he was an earthpony guard for one of the trade caravans which set out from the capital for a full season each year, Falcata always went with him on these trips, with the result that the young filly became very interested in following in her father's hoofsteps as a warrior. While her mother had some reservations, Zweihander was delighted at his only daughter's enthusiasm and had her scheduled to be enlisted in the city guard from the day she was eligible. However, her idyllic foalhood was not to last. Shortly before officially becoming a mare and joining the guard proper, Falcata was forced to mercy-kill her best friend, Staccato, after he was fatally injured by a cave-spider envenomed spear while the two were exploring some forbidden, ancient ruins. Though she saved her friend hours of unnecessary suffering, the experience upset Falcata greatly, leading to her swearing off playing music in honorance of her friend's death and keeping his ornate dagger to remember him by. She would carry the guilt of ending Staccato's life for many years. Nevertheless, the young mare became part of the city guard as planned, taking up an axe in defense of her homeland. Somewhat predictably, though, Falcata slowly became disillusioned with her work over a decade of service. The city watch took care of policing the streets and other crime-related areas, leaving the guard to defend the city against outside threats. The only problem was, there hadn't been many of those. Coupledye was a shining capital city, situated in the heart of the nation, far from the frontier where she had an increasingly large feeling that ponies like herself were needed. Eventually, after years of deliberation, Falcata came to a decision. She would journey to someplace near the outskirts of the country, where she could put her fighting ability to good use rather than allowing it to stagnate and be wasted any further guarding an already-unassailable city. Thus, carrying a saddlebag full of provisions, mementoes and other essentials and armed with her parents' blessing and best wishes, Falcata set out along with other travellers for Dawnpick . RP history Arriving in Dawnpick on the 4th Hematite, 253, Falcata joined the militia as an axepony under command of Halberd . Little of note happened to the pegasus until roughly eight months later, when an ambush by badger ponies left her hospitalised with a punctured lung and not much hope on the horizon for continued survival. Through a combination of Panacea's skill as a doctor and sheer luck, though, she managed to pull through spectacularly well, leaving the hospital a month later with no more than a scar to show for it. MORE WORDS GO HERE SOON Category:Dawnpick Characters Category:Characters